


Studna promarněných snů

by kratula



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Hallucinations, M/M, Major Character Injury, Pre-Slash, Regret
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 08:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/pseuds/kratula
Summary: Jaké myšlenky se honí hlavou Johnovi, když se probere na dně studny. Má vlastní verze, která se dost odchyluje od TFP.





	Studna promarněných snů

První, co si uvědomil, byla zima, vlezlý vše prostupující chlad, který se šířil od země do celého jeho těla.  
Pohnul se a šplíchlo to. Voda!  
Konečně se odhodlal otevřít oči, ale spatřil jen černotu a pár odlesků Měsíce na hladině. V první chvíli mu přišly oslepující, ale pak se začal rozkoukávat a rozeznal kamenné zdi kolem dokola, které se zvedaly vysoko nad něj jako nekonečný komín.  
Hloupost! V komínech není voda, takže studna.  
Jak se sem dostal? Co si vlastně pamatuje? Znovu zavřel oči a snažil se soustředit. Před očima se mu začaly míhat obrazy: Sherlock s krví na obličeji, jeho stará noční můra. Ale něco bylo jinak, ty obvykle prázdné oči se na ně tentokrát dívaly zoufalým, poraženeckým pohledem. Sherlock na podlaze Magnussenova apartmá, ale v momentě kdy si k němu kleknul a přitiskl ruku na ránu, se změnil na Mary.  
Ano, Mary je mrtvá. A on se utopil v pocitech viny, vzteku a sebelítosti. Terapie! Aston Martin v jehož kufru byl nacpaný zfetovaný Sherlock. Culverton Smith, DVD a zoufalý úprk do nemocnice. Pak si vybavil to objetí a čokoládový dort. Dál v jeho paměti následovala už jen exploze násilí a šílenství.Co z toho byla realita a co sen?  
Byl si jistý, že poslední, co slyšel, byl výstřel a poslední obraz, co se mu dral na mysl, byl Sherlock s pistolí pod bradou, jak pomalu odpočítává.  
To znamená … to znamená. Ne, to přece nemůže být pravda! Sherlock přece nemůže být mrtvý! Ne takhle! Ne po tom, co přežil tolik blízkých setkání s touhle ponurou dámou v černém. Tolik jich šlo na Johnův vrub a on nikdy nepoděkoval.  
Ne teď! Ne, když mu John pořád ještě neřekl, co k němu cítí. Tolik příležitostí už nechal minout, pokaždé zbaběle vycouval, hnán obavou, že bude odmítnutý.  
Copak už neměl dost důkazu, že na něm Sherlockovi záleží? Víc než jen záleží, byl připravený pro Johna zemřít. A nakonec to doopravdy udělal!  
Přitom John propásl i svou poslední a nejlepší příležitost. Vybavil si to odpoledne na baker Street, imaginární Mary s povzbudivým: „Tak už to konečně vyklop, Johne Watsone!“  
Najednou nad ním zase stála, tyčila se nad ním s pohrdlivě ohrnutým rtem: „Proč jsi mlčel? Nechal se utěšit, obejmout, ale neposkytl nic na oplátku?“  
„Řekl jsem mu, že za tvoji smrt nemůže.“ namítl chabě.  
„To je sakra málo! Kde je ten John Watson, kterého jsem poznala?“  
Na dně! Absolutně a doslova. A to si naivně myslel, že se od něj zase odrazil, že budou mít čas se Sherlockem věci zase slepit.  
Otřásl se zimou. Byl si jistý, že vody bylo jen pár palců, ale najednou v ní smáčel lokty, tak jak si rukama objímal kolena. Voda stoupá a tentokrát ho nemá kdo zachránit. Sherlock je mrtvý!  
A John bude brzy taky! A je to jen jeho vina. Kdyby mu řekl, že ho miluje už dávno, nejspíš by se spousta věcí nestala. Vedli by docela jiný život, který by neskončil v téhle temné díře.  
Nemusel se nechat tak snadno odbít ten první večer u Angela. Nemusel se tak tvrdošíjně a zbytečně bránit před Adlerovou, že není gay. Mohl se vyslovit, když se po Moriartyho soudu všichni obrátili proti detektivovi, třeba by ten šílený kaskadérský kousek nespáchal nebo přinejmenším nenechal Johna v temnotách.  
Měl sebrat odvahu a říct Mary, že je konec v momentě, kdy se Sherlock vrátil. K čertu, měl skvělou příležitost, když ošetřoval zotavujícího se Sherlocka na Baker Street. Tehdy mohl tak snadno říct, že se k Mary už nevrátí.  
„Měl jsi víc ohledů, ke mně, která jsem tě zklamala, než ke člověku, co se pro tebe tolikrát obětoval!“  
„Neměla bys být na svojí straně Mary?“  
„Snažím se být na tvojí straně, ale ty neposloucháš. Krom toho jsem mrtvá, už není žádná moje strana.“  
„Snažil jsem se kvůli Rosie, nemohl jsem jí jen tak opustit.“  
„Mohli jsme se nějak civilizovaně dohodnout. Mohla jsem být ráda, že mě Sherlock neudal a stále mi hrozil Magnussen. Bývala bych přistoupila na hodně rozumné porozvodové uspořádání, jen abych se zachránila, Johne. O Rosie bys nepřišel. Zato ona teď ztratí tebe a kdo jí zůstane?“  
John zavřel oči, zvrátil hlavu a opřel ji o chladný kámen. Navzdory tomu, že seděl se mu točila hlava. To on udělal ze své dcery úplného sirotka.  
Nelitoval, že se Rosie narodila, ale kdyby se včas rozešel s její matkou, paradoxně by pro ni zachránil alespoň nějakou rodinu. Kdyby Sherlock věděl, že ho John miluje, třeba by neobrátil zbraň proti sobě. Rozvedená Mary už by necítila pořebu udržet si před Johnem fasádu, takže by třeba dokázali včas zpacifikovat démony z její minulosti a mohla žít. Kdyby neuvízl ve svém beznadějném manželství, necítil by John potřebu flirtovat s neznámou dívkou v autobusu, ze které se vyklubala hrozba. Události mohly nabrat docela jiný kurz a Rosie mohla mít doopravdy kompletní rodinu nebo by jí přinejmenším zůstal někdo naživu.  
Takhle jsou všichni mrtví, u Johna už je to jen otázka času.  
„Tohle není ten John Watson, který mi podal telefon v laboratoři a do čtyřiadvaceti hodin pro mě zabíjel!“ ozval se v jeho hlavě sytý baryton.  
„No tak Johne! Ještě je tu jedna osoba, která tě potřebuje, nezklam alespoň Rosie!“ přidala se Mary.  
John zatnul zuby a s vypětím všech sil se postavil na nohy. Hučelo mu v uších, motala se mu hlava a celou dobu se musel opírat o stěnu. Nechápal proč je to tak těžké, čím ho to omámili?  
Možná by dokázal vyšplhat až nahoru, v každém případě to musí zkusit. Opět se ozývalo jeho rameno a nebylo divu. Seděl tu v zimě v nepohodlné pozici bůh ví jak dlouho.  
Než se pokusí o výstup, snažil se ho přinejmenším trochu druhou rukou promasírovat, ale bolest se jen přiostřila. Proč má mokré prsty? Voda tak vysoko ještě nesahala, od pasu nahoru byl přce pořád suchý.  
Tekutina na jeho dlani byla tmavá. Hladina se sice až na pár měsíčních odlesků jevila černá, ale pořád to byla jen obyčejná voda. Krom toho tu byl ten charekteristický kovový pach, uvědomil si ho teprve teď. Krev.  
A k tomu skutečnost, že nedokázal levačku zvednout nad úroveň pasu.  
Kdy ho zranili? Nedokázal si vybavit.  
Opatrně znovu ohmatal poraněné místo. Začal se mu vracet cit a nyní přesně vnímal, kde to bolí. Tohle nebylo bodnutí nožem nebo něco podobného. Tenhle typ rány mockrát sám ošetřoval a také jednu podobnou utržil, jen pár centimetrů vedle. Kulka  
Proč střílet bezvládného muže? Sotva kladl někomu odpor. A kdyby ho chtěli zabít, mohli bez potíží trefit srdce nebo hlavu.  
Poslední, co slyšel, než upadl do bezvědomí, byl výstřel. Poslední obraz v jeho hlavě byl Sherlock s pistolí pod bradou, ale nepamatoval si, že by ho viděl zmáčknout spoušť.  
Zato mu na mysli vytanul jiný výjev. Hlaveň jiné, menší pistole obrácená jeho směrem, hlaveň, ze které se kouří a k tomu posměšný ženský hlas, který se chvíli před tím prohlásil za Sherlockovu sestru.  
John v ten moment nedokázal určit, která z těch vzpomínek je reálnější, ale náhle ho naplnila naděje. Sherlock možná není mrtvý! Určitě není! Nesmí být!  
A v tom případě ještě není všechno ztracené. Pokud Sherlock žije, pak Johna hledá. Jestli Johna hledá, pak ho zaručeně najde. Jestli to někdo dokáže, pak Sherlock!  
A John ho nesmí zklamat, musí vydržet.  
A tak se zapřel o zeď a snažil se nesledovat stoupající hladinu, místo toho obrátil zrak vzhůru a sledoval měsíční kotouč obklopený hvězdami. Minuty se musely protáhnout v hodiny, temné nebe nad ním se zvolna měnilo a začalo růžovět. Vždycky, když už Johna opouštěly síly, promluvil na něj někdo, aby mu dodal motivaci.  
Mary: „Mysli na Rosie!“  
Harry: „Já už Claru ztratila, ale ty máš ještě šanci!“  
Sholto: „Vzchop se Watsone! Mě jsi to nikdy neřekl, ale jemu to řekneš!“  
Bill: „Přece jsem tě nezachránil v Afganistánu, abys umřel tady!“  
Paní Hudsonová: „Viděl jsi, co s ním udělala tvoje nepřítomnost, ne?“  
Sherlock: „Vydrž Johne! Už jdu!“  
Ta poslední halucinace se zdála tak skutečná.  
„Johne! Odpověz mi prosím!“  
„She .. Sherlocku? Ty jsi ... tady?“  
Možná se mu to vážně nezdá. Sherlock je tu, jen v kalhotách a košili se drží lana a natahuje k Johnovi ruku. Tentokrát to musí být skutečné, protože když Johna obejmou detektivovy dlouhé paže, krom příjemné vůně Sherlockovy kolínské, udeří doktora do nosu i dráždivý zápach desítek ve stresu vykouřených cigaret.  
„Jsem tady! Držím tě! Všechno je v pořádku a pomoc už je na cestě.“  
John všechnu svou vůli napnul k tomuhle okamžiku, alu právě teď už ho opouštějí síly.  
„Sherlocku? … Rosie? Postaráš se … prosím?“  
„Klid, Johne, Rosie je v pořádku u Molly. A to víš, že se o ni postarám, než se dáš dohromady.“  
Doktor ucítil plesknutí po tváři: „No tak Johne, teď musíš zůstat vzhůru. Mluv na mě!“  
„Sherlocku … odpustíš mi … všechno, co jsem řekl ...a udělal ...“  
„Ale to víš, ža ano. Ale zapomeň na takové řeči!“  
„A hlavně … co jsem neudělal a … nikdy … neřekl … Miluju tě!“  
John už neslyšel Sherlockovu odpověď. Jeho svět se znovu propadl do tmy a jeho poslední myšlenkou byla hořká lítost, že to řekl až teď. Už nebude žádné „my“, žádná společná budoucnost. Nechává Sherlocka samotného, aby posbíral střepy jejich snů.

 

Tentokrát ho nepřivítala temnota, ale jasné bílé světlo a nevybavoval si žádné nové děsivé obrazy. Zato slyšel pravidelné pípání nemocničních přístrojů a cítil hřejivý stisk mnohem větší ruky kolem své dlaně. A taky cítil ty zatracené cigarety!  
„Sher...“  
„Johne! Tohle mi nemůžeš dělat, rozumíš? Nemůžeš říct takovou věc a pak si klidně umřít!“  
„Zvoral … zvoral jsem to?“ zeptal se nejistě, že by se přeci jen v Sherlockových citech mýlil.  
„Skoro! Málem jsem nedostal šanci říct, že tě taky miluju!“

**Author's Note:**

> Představa, že Sherlock Johna zachrání z té studny se mi líbí, ale ty ostatní okolnosti vůbec, tak jsem stvořila vlastní verzi. Taky si myslím, že je na čase, aby přišel k úrazu pro jednou zase John. Proto tahle povídka.
> 
> Pokud se Vám líbí, dejte mi vědět! Zvažuju sepsání druhé části ze Sherlockova pohledu.


End file.
